Sueños
by Atarashii Hajimari
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki nunca había pensado en Hyuga Hinata como algo más que una querida amiga, pero una visita a su departamento le hace reflexionar sobre la joven de ojos blancos. ¿Lograrán sus sueños aclararle algo?


Declaración: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es de fan para fans sin fines de lucro.

 **Sueños.**

Acto único.

Aquella tarde, Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en su departamento rebuscando entre su desordenada alacena algo de comida.

Habían pasado ya un tiempo desde que la cuarta guerra ninja había concluido. Las aldeas se habían re organizado, muchas heridas habían sanado y muchos shinobi definían cuál sería su nuevo camino.

Apartó con descuido algunos recipientes y envolturas vacíos, arrojando más de uno al suelo, que terminaban por confundirse entre la inmensa pila de basura.

Recordó a Sasuke, que ahora iniciaba su nuevo viaje; y sonrió, sintiéndose tranquilo y satisfecho con ello, pues por fin sentía que su amigo estaba en paz consigo mismo; ya no era aquél ser oscuro y lleno de odio hacia el mundo. Tal vez era el momento de que él se concentrara por entero a su meta de convertirse en el próximo Hokage

─ ¡Ajá! ─ Exclamó al encontrar algo de ramen instantáneo. Sonrió dejando ver sus blancos dientes al notar que la fecha de caducidad no llegaba aún.

Sin perder tiempo se dispuso a hervir algo de agua para luego permanecer de pie frente al fuego, mirando el agua esperando que las burbujas se formaran más pronto de lo que normalmente tardaría. Entrecerró sus ojos subiendo y bajando la punta de su pie, haciendo evidente su impaciencia, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

─ Tsk… ─ Resopló entrecerrando los ojos y apagando el fuego. Su estómago gruñó en respuesta. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?

─ Hey. ─ Unos cuantos cuerpos atrás se miraba en el aire la mano de Shikamaru, mientras Chouji, Shino, Kiba, y Sai entraban sin miramientos al desordenado hogar del rubio. ─ Disculpa la visita repentina, pero algunos querían saber cómo estabas y ya que nosotros nos encontrábamos libres, decidimos venir a verte. ─ A su lado, Chouji se mantenía engullendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

─ Yo leí que es una práctica bastante común entre amigos. ─ Sai mantenía su usual expresión neutral.

─ Yo me alegro de que hayan recordado incluirme esta vez. ─ Shino disimuló su rencor con su calma habitual.

─ Pero, ¡por todos los cielos! ─ Kiba presionó su nariz con los dedos, en un vano intento por sobrellevar aquel nauseabundo olor. ─ ¿Qué demonios tienes aquí pudriéndose? ─ No sabía si su olfato era demasiado sensible o aquello en verdad estaba a otro nivel. Aunque siendo honestos, la limpieza nunca había sido una de las prioridades del joven héroe de Konoha.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca. ─ Eh… Pues, verás… en realidad yo no he tenido mucho tiempo libre como para hacer la limpieza. (Tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho con un solo brazo).

─ ¿Y qué pensabas hacer si alguna chica quisiera venir a verte? ─ El Inuzuka colocó los puños en su cadera. Lo que en realidad había querido decir era si Hinata se decidía a ir a verle. Después de todo, él sabía de sobra que ella siempre estaba deseando llevarle bentos, preocupándose por la salud de aquél rubio idiota.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Naruto entrecerró los ojos y rascó su mejilla con un dedo. ─ Si los únicos que han venido aquí desde que volví han sido Kakashi sensei y ustedes. Pero él siempre se queda en la ventana y se va tan rápido como llega.

─ ¿Sakura no ha venido a verte? ─ Preguntó Sai con un tono no muy expresivo y carente de emoción. Simplemente le parecía lógico que su compañera de equipo fuera a verlo.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! Sakura-chan tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital, pero tampoco es que venga mucho por aquí.

─ Y… ¿Hinata? ─ Kiba preguntó sin interés aparente. Naruto entrecerró aún más sus ojos hasta que sus cejas casi se juntaron.

─ ¿Por qué tendría que venir aquí Hinata? su cara demostraba una confusión genuina. Hinata jamás había ido a verlo a su casa, a duras penas se hablaban cuando se veían, aunque él la consideraba una preciada amiga.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron con sorpresa. Todos los demás solamente lo miraron sin entender.

─ Ha habido un rumor de que ustedes dos están saliendo. ─ explicó Shikamaru con los brazos cruzados.

─ ¡¿Quee?! ─ Naruto se puso morado.

─ Durante la guerra… Todos dicen que se tomaron de las manos. ─ Sai mantenía su inexpresivo rostro mientras lo miraba.

─ ¿Eh? Bueno, yo… ─ la verdad es que ya casi había olvidado aquello ─ solo hice lo que quería en ese momento. ─ Del otro lado de la habitación, Kiba no quería aceptar que aquello le había dolido. ¿Qué sentiría Hinata si lo escuchara?

─ Después de todo, Naruto siempre ha sido de los que actúan sin pensar. ─ Sai esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que no te interesa Hinata? ─ Kiba apretó los dientes.

─ ¿Eh? ¡No¡Yo no dije eso!

─ ¿Aún te gusta Sakura? ─ Sai lo miró fijamente.

─ Bueno… Sí, pero…

Kiba apretó los puños mientras empezaban a mostrarse sus colmillos. Shino le puso una mano comprensiva sobre el hombro.

─ Bueno, es lógico que Naruto siga detrás de Sakura, ya que así ha sido siempre… A pesar del constante y permanente rechazo por parte de ella ─ Sai lucía su falsa sonrisa. El aludido, por su parte, se puso entre morado y azul.

─ Vale, sí que me gusta. Sakura-chan siempre ha sido importante para mí, pero…

─ Bueno, bueno. ─Shikamaru intentó calmar los ánimos. ─ Solo veníamos a ver cómo estaba, no a interrogarlo. ─ Chouji se mantenía devorando las papas mientras miraba de un lado a otro la discusión

─ ¿Saben que? Yo me voy. Nos vemos. ─ Kiba salió como alma que lleva el diablo seguido de cerca por Shino. Kiba lo supo; después de todo, no le decían al equipo 8 "el más unido de todo Konoha" por nada.

─ No me parece que… ─ Shino se adelantó al ver que el Inuzuka se detenía junto con su compañero peludo a unos cuantos pasos del departamento donde habían dejado a sus amigos.

─ Ese idiota… ─ Su voz sonaba realmente desesperada. ─ De todos los posibles, Hinata tenía que ir a fijarse en ese idiota…

─ Bueno…

─ ¿Te imaginas qué cara pondría si lo escuchara? Ella ha avanzado tanto… Estaba tan ilusionada con que las cosas mejorarían en el futuro… Se sentirá tan decepcionada… Se irá para abajo.

─ ¿Te olvidas de que es Hinata de quien estamos hablando? ─ El Aburame se mantenía inmóvil con las manos en los bolsillos. Kiba solo lo miró con una ligera impresión en sus ojos. ─ Como dices, Hinata ha progresado mucho. Aun si está ilusionada, ella ya no es la misma de antes.

Kiba recordó la primera vez que se habían reunido luego de que la guerra había cesado. Hinata se encontraba de pie frente al monumento de los caídos. Él había sido el segundo en llegar.

─ _Te puedo asegurar que él no se arrepiente de nada… Donde sea que esté._ ─ Dijo colocándole una mano sobre su suave hombro.

─ _Lo sé._ ─ Hinata recordó los últimos momentos de su primo. Sus últimas palabras, la expresión en su rostro libre de cualquier duda. ─ _Solo espero que él ahora se encuentre en paz y pueda ser feliz._

Kiba sonrió lleno de orgullo al ver lo mucho que había crecido su compañera. Esperaba que pudiera sentirse culpable y hasta llegar a deprimirse, pero contrario a todo pronóstico, su actitud era una muy positiva y propia de alguien con una gran fuerza interior. Bastante similar a…

─ _Oye_ … ─ la joven lo miró con sorpresa. ─ ¿ _Ya tienen fecha para la boda?_ ─ sonrió mostrando los dientes con su expresión burlona.

─ _¡¿Eh?!_ ─ la chica se puso tan roja que el cielo del atardecer parecía pálido. Kiba sonrió con más ganas al notar que algunas cosas no habían cambiado en ella.

─ _Que ya me contaron lo que pasó entre ustedes, pillina._

─ _¡N-no! No es nada de eso Kiba-kun…_ ─ terminó con una sonrisa dulce y un ligero rubor. Su amigo le revolvió los cabellos de la frente con cariño.

...

─ Hay que confiar en ella… y en él.

El Inuzuka no pudo más que sonreír a regañadientes. Cuando su amigo se ponía pesado, no había nada que hacer más que aceptar que llevaba la razón.

...

Naruto se acababa de poner la ropa de dormir y se encontraba acomodándose sobre su cama. Hacía rato que sus amigos habían dejado su casa y de paso, a él mismo con un terrible dilema moral.

─ _Bueno, es lógico que Naruto siga detrás de Sakura, ya que así ha sido siempre… A pesar del constante y permanente rechazo por parte de ella._

─ Tsk… Masculló poniendo un brazo bajo su cabeza como almohada. Ese maldito de Sai nunca podía pasar un día sin decir algo molesto. Además, él sabía perfectamente lo que el rubio sentía por su compañera.

─ _¿No es eso a lo que llaman masoquismo?_

─ _Ah, cierra el pico Sai… ─_ Él la quería… Claro que lo hacía, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente? Sakura había sido su compañera desde hacía años, una de las primeras personas con quien había formado lazos fuertes; con quien habían pasado tantas cosas. ¿Cómo no iba a quererla?

─ _Sakura-chan es mi amiga…_

─ _La relación entre ellos siempre ha sido así._ Shikamaru se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, recargando su cuerpo en el costado del sofá.

─ _¿Tu aún… ─_ Chouji se turnaba entre hablar, engullir y respirar _─ esperas salir con Sakura?_

El chico se dio media vuelta sobre su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Hasta ese momento se arrepintió de abrirles la puerta a los que decían ser sus amigos.

─ _¿Estás diciendo que no te interesa Hinata?_

Sintió un extraño vacío recorrer su pecho y llegar a su estómago, mismo que se desvaneció al instante siguiente.

" _Por supuesto que no…"_

¿Cómo podían decir que Hinata no le interesaba? Era una de las personas importantes en su vida.

En ese instante llegó a su cabeza la imagen de Hinata frente a él, su espalda erguida en posición de batalla, lista para pelear contra alguien que, obviamente, se encontraba por mucho, fuera de su alcance.  
Para ser sincero, nunca se había detenido a pensar aquel suceso. Era extraño. Era nuevo. Al menos que él recordara, era la primera vez que una chica saltaba frente él en medio de una batalla arriesgando su vida por ayudarlo y terminaba por declarársele en el proceso. Y todo lo había hecho sin titubear un solo segundo.

Sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido.

Al momento siguiente se encontró en un lugar extraño, todo era demasiado brillante, tanto que tuvo que entrecerrar la mirada para no lastimar su vista. De pronto, comenzó a distinguir una silueta que se iba aclarando ante sus ojos… Cabellos dorados como los suyos, una larga capa de un blanco puro y brillante, adornada con detalles rojizos.

─ Papá… Naruto se quedó ahí mirándolo embelesado, mientras a su alrededor todo era cubierto por una espesa niebla.

─ _¿_ Alguna vez te conté… El cuarto Hokage mantenía su vista al frente En qué momento llegué a darme cuenta de que Kushina era la indicada?

─ No… ─ Naruto cerró sus ojos, soltando un suspiro al pensar que de igual manera hubiera sido un idiota de haberla dejado ir ─ Mamá es muy linda.

─ Aunque puede tener un carácter de los mil demonios. ─ Lo dijo con total tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ─ Pero a veces no se necesitan palabras para entender algunas cosas; las acciones son una forma más clara de expresión.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, confundido, entrecerrando sus ojos.

─ ¿Ahora mismo hay alguien que te gusta?

─ Sí… ─ Minato lo miró con una sonrisa incrédula. ─ Bueno… No… ─ esta vez levantó una ceja. ─ ¡No lo sé!

Entonces el cuarto hokage sonrió con satisfacción.

─ Puedes no estar seguro de lo que sientes. No hay nada de malo en ello. Hay personas que dicen más con sus acciones que con palabras, incluso para ellas mismas.

─ Yo siempre creí que quería a Sakura-chan, pero…

─ ¿Entonces por qué no intentas llegar más lejos con ella? Tu no eres de los que simplemente se sientan a esperar.

─ Yo siempre le pedía que saliéramos…

─ Tampoco eres un conformista.

─ Bueno… es verdad que no me importaba que las cosas se quedaran como estaban.

─ No es necesario que lo veas con claridad ahora, simplemente es algo que sientes, diferente a todo lo que hayas sentido antes, mucho más fuerte y más cálido, algo que te llena y te hace sentir completo. Cuando guíes tus acciones según tus sentimientos, harás lo correcto.

Naruto sintió algo cálido y fino entre su mano. Acto seguido la colocó frente a su rostro comprobando que no había nada ahí.

─ Hay personas que se expresan con firmeza mediante sus acciones... Más que con palabras. ─ Minato observó con ternura a su hijo pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a cierta pelirroja que adoraba.

─ ¡Oye! ─ El rubio menor se alarmó cuando la imagen de su padre comenzó a desvanecerse entre el resplandor.

Minato sonrió y alzó su dedo hacia el frente, señalando la dirección.

La vista de Naruto de nuevo se nubló ante el brillante reflejo de luz. Pronto pudo distinguir otra silueta ante la cual sintió la necesidad de correr a su alcance, pero la distancia no disminuía.

─ Deberías buscar a alguien que te complemente.

Naruto estiró su brazo intentando avanzar hasta que…

─ ¡Auch! ─ El rubio frotó su cabeza con una mano intentando aminorar el dolor mientras se levantaba del suelo apoyando un brazo sobre su cama.

─ _¿Estás diciendo que no te interesa Hinata? ─_ Volvió a escuchar esa voz en su cabeza. ¿Sería posible que ella pensara eso? ¿Pero cómo? Él no quería algo así.

" _Tal vez… ¿Debería hablar con ella?_ _ **"**_ Pensó antes de frenarse en seco, casi estampándose en el suelo de nuevo en el proceso. ¿Pero qué le diría?

Con su cabeza aun hecha un lío, se dispuso a prepararse para salir, sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde se dirigiría y qué haría exactamente… Tal vez sería un buen momento para visitar Ichiraku, aquello siempre venía bien.

...

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba animado por las calles de Konoha, había pensado demasiado en la joven heredera Hyuuga desde esa mañana y aunque no sabía bien por qué, se sentía alegre y lleno de energía. De pronto vio pasar a su compañera de equipo frente a él.

─ ¡Hey, Sakura-chan! alzó su mano mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Vamos a Ichiraku, yo invito.

La ninja medico negó con la cabeza.

─ Será para después, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Iba a reunirme con Ino y los demás para comer, pero no creo poder hacerlo, ¿podrías ir tú y disculparte por mí?

─ Ah Asintió, notablemente decaído. Claro, no hay problema.

Sakura sonrió soltando un suspiro.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? No es como si no pudieras ir tu solo, ¿no? Lo haces todo el tiempo.

─ ¿Eh? No, no es eso… bajó la mirada al suelo, manteniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, con un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas.

Sakura lo miró divertida.

─ ¿Qué te pasa, tonto? ¿Tuviste algún problema con alguna de tus fans? Esas son las desventajas de volverte popular.

─ ¡Eh! Sakura-chan, ¡que no es eso, ttebayo!

─ ¿Hm, y entonces qué es? fingió estar sorprendida. ¿No te agrada que ahora todos quieran tu autógrafo y te den obsequios?

Naruto se detuvo a pensarlo detenidamente. A decir verdad, lo incomodaba un poco que lo adularan y le dieran regalos, él no sabía cómo responder y tampoco sentía que hubiera hecho gran cosa, él solo había actuado siempre según sus impulsos y sus convicciones.

─ Aunque la verdad es que importa mucho de parte de quién vengan las cosas. Mientras más importante sea para ti la persona, mayor será el sentimiento que te provoque recibir algo de su parte… la pelirrosa volvió la mirada a su amigo, molesta. Un momento que se había permitido divagar y el rubio idiota ya se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la nada y su cabeza en cualquier lugar. ¡Naruto!

Al momento siguiente el mencionado no podía hacer más que sobar su adolorida cabeza, mientras pedía perdón, y de paso, clemencia.

─ En fin. Bufó. Te encargo le informes a Ino y a los demás como te dije. Nos vemos después.

Y desapareció de un salto. Naruto volvió a colocar sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y caminó hasta el lugar en el que se reunirían sus compañeros.

Aquello había resultado realmente mal. Él se había quedado pensando en sus cosas por un breve momento, y Chouji había aprovechado para comerse toda la carne del plato que él pensaba tomar, incluida su propia porción. Dejándolo a él sin nada más que decepción en el estómago.

Todo había terminado en una gran reprimenda hacia él, luego de que había retado al Akimichi a un duelo de honor, en tanto los demás se ocupaban de no dejar absolutamente nada de comida sobre las mesas y pagar (tomando en cuenta la parte que le correspondía pagar al rubio) por un plato del que él no había visto ni el polvo.

Como resultado, él había quedado abatido, había gastado energía y recursos sin ningún fin. No había desayunado, no había podido hablar con Sakura, había peleado con Chouji, sus amigos se lo habían recriminado como si fuera un crimen y su estómago seguía clamando por alimento.

Al final se había dedicado a caminar por ahí sin rumbo ni ánimo hasta que se encontró con Hinata.

─ Hinata… levantó la mirada hacia ella.

─ ¿Que ocurre? lo miraba preocupada.

─ Ha pasado algo y no he podido comer, ¡me muero de hambre! ─ la seguía mirando mientras ella murmuraba algo como solía hacer, al tiempo que él solo podía escuchar el gruñido de su estómago. ─ ¡Ah! ¡No aguanto más! ─ apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras la determinación se encendía en sus pupilas. ─ ¡Me voy a ir a Ichiraku a ahogar mis penas con comida!

Hinata rio. Y aquello sonó agradable en sus oídos.

─ ¡Vamos, Hinata!

─ ¿Eh?

─ Los fideos saben mejor en compañía, ¡Vayamos a comer juntos a Ichiraku!

─ E-está bien…

...

Naruto no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido en compañía de Hinata; observando más de cerca pudo notar que a penas y había tocado su plato y solo se dedicaba a observarlo ahí estática, casi como si fuera de piedra.

─ ¿Pasa algo malo? ─ Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, el rubio se dio cuenta que al llegar al lugar él simplemente había actuado impulsivamente como era su costumbre y había pedido la orden tanto para él como para ella, sin preguntarle si le gustaba o no.

─ N-no, no pasa nada. ─ respondió mientras mantenía la mirada en su plato.

─ Pensé en venir aquí porque estaba molesto y con el estómago vacío. Por eso de inmediato pensé en el ramen, pero tal vez tu no acostumbras mucho comerlo.

En ese momento el dueño del lugar apareció frente a ellos con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.

─ Esta chica viene casi tan seguido como tú, Naruto.

─ ¿Eh? ─ el mencionado volvió a mirar a la heredera Hyuuga que había empezado a comer y sin saber por qué, se sintió emocionado. ─ ¿Así que en verdad te gusta el ramen de Ichiraku, Hinata?

Ella asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

─ ¡Qué bien! Podríamos venir a comer aquí más seguido. A veces le pido a Iruka-sensei que me acompañe, pero termina regañándome por no querer preparar mi propia comida, pero es que ¡No es lo mismo!

Hinata soltó una ligera risita. A Naruto le pareció algo dulce y se sintió bien consigo mismo.

Terminaron de comer en un ambiente relativamente tranquilo, Naruto seguía hablando de lo mucho que estaba avanzando la gente de la aldea, de sus amigos, de los regaños de sus maestros… Hinata lo escuchaba y reía de vez en cuando.

Al salir del lugar se dirigieron por caminos separados y sin querer Naruto volvió la mirada hacia donde iba Hinata. Pocos segundos después volvió en sí y emprendió camino a su pequeño hogar.

Después de todo, había sido un buen día.

Naruto llegó a su apartamento sintiéndose extrañamente feliz y satisfecho. Tal vez sería el efecto del ramen en su hambriento y vacío estómago. Aunque siempre se sentía bien cuando salía con Hinata, aunque de pequeños la consideraba tan extraña como Shino, siempre que estaba con ella podía sentir una especie de seguridad; se sentía más grande y más fuerte y cuando ella reía, era refrescante. Ella nunca lo hizo sentir menos. Ella nunca lo miró hacia abajo, y siempre lo trató como alguien admirable, aunque se equivocara mil veces. Aunque tropezara y cayera, con ella nunca se sintió culpable ni perdido, ni solo…

Acaso sería aquello…

Miró un montón de cajas apiladas sobre su sofá. En esos días parecía que no podría andar por la calle tranquilamente sin ser atacado por una multitud de fans.

En el pasado hubiera creído que aquello sería grandioso, ser como Sasuke en los años de escuela, perseguido por las chicas y respetado por todos. Pero cuando recibía aquellos obsequios, más que nada se sentía incómodo, no sabía qué responder ni cómo actuar. Para él era más que suficiente que le hablaran con normalidad.

¿Cómo se sentiría recibir un regalo de Hinata?

Inesperadamente se sorprendió a sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía a pensar en cosas como aquella? Ni si quiera lo hacía cuando era pequeño y perseguía a Sakura pidiéndole que saliera con él. Pero Hinata era diferente. Pedirle que saliera con él no era lo que él más quería en realidad…

¿Qué era lo que quería entonces?

Aquella noche le había resultado muy fácil dormir; casi en cuanto se dejó caer en la cama cayó en un profundo sueño…

De repente miró a sus amigos reunidos y discutiendo por algo que no alcanzaba a entender, por lo que decidió acercarse a ellos.

– Oi…

Pero ellos ni si quiera voltearon a verlo.

– Es mi compañera de equipo, ¡tengo privilegios por antigüedad! – Kiba sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos blancos.

– En ese caso, yo podría decir lo mismo. – Shino permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos y su impasible expresión característica.

– Me interesaba porque no parece una chica tan problemática como las demás, pero esto ya está empezando a complicarse. – Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la nuca con fastidio.

Naruto se movía con inquietud entre ellos intentando deshacer el círculo humano en el que se habían formado.

– ¡Hinata sabe preparar comida deliciosa! – Choji la miraba sonriente sin soltar su bolsa de papas fritas.

– Lo que digan me tiene sin cuidado. Si yo digo que es mía, es mía y punto.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sasuke?! – Naruto se fue directo al suelo cuando pudo abrirse paso entre ellos solo para ver a su mejor amigo parado en medio de todos, tan imponente como él era, y una mirada asesina en su rostro.

A penas pudo sumar dos más dos, recordó que alguien había dicho "Hinata" en algún momento de la discusión y como un resorte se levantó del suelo moviendo su cuerpo hacia el perfil de su amigo intentando ver lo que había detrás…

– ¿¡Hinata!? – Casi se pudo ver cómo su alma abandonaba su cuerpo en un suspiro.

La mencionada Hyuga se encontraba echa un ovillo, cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos detrás de Sasuke. No entendía, no entendía nada. Aun así…

– Vamos. – Endureció su expresión y mirándola con determinación, extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la muñeca de ella y jalarla con delicadeza hacia él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y Naruto no esperó más por una respuesta, la que fuera. Mientras ella no lo detuviera, él seguiría empeñado en llevársela.

Entonces abrió los ojos, sintiendo un molesto rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana y le daba directo en el rostro.

– Tsk… – Se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo sintiéndose extraño. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Con extrañeza se llevó la mano al corazón. Estaba alterado. ¿Por qué? Que él recordara, nunca había visto que alguien tuviera intenciones de ese tipo hacia Hinata, pero por alguna razón pensó que tampoco le gustaría que eso sucediera. Pero si él tampoco se había imaginado nunca pidiéndole que tuvieran una cita, entonces, ¿Qué era lo que quería? A pesar de que Hinata había puesto en riesgo su vida por él más de una vez, sentía que decir que la amaba en respuesta no sería del todo sincero. Aun así… Aun así, si de algo estaba seguro, era que para nada le agradaría verla sufrir y recién había llegado a la conclusión de que tampoco le gustaría verla feliz con otro…

Con pesadez se levantó de la cama, pensando en sus actividades para ese día. Revisión médica, una visita al sexto hokage, tal vez dar una ronda por la aldea…

Sin pensarlo soltó un suspiro profundo.

– Hinata… ¿Qué debería hacer? – Sentía que debía hablar con ella, pero realmente no sabría que decirle.

" _Hinata, no te puedo prometer amarte, pero no quiero que estés con nadie más…_ " Por alguna razón aquello no parecía ser la mejor opción.

– _Cuando guíes tus acciones según tus sentimientos, harás lo correcto._ – Recordó las palabras que le había dirigido su padre en el sueño y pensó que debía tener razón. Hacer eso siempre lo había llevado por el camino correcto. Después de todo, el era Naruto Uzumaki, él siempre actuaba guiado por su corazón. Ya encontraría el momento para hablar con Hinata sobre lo que sentía y entonces, solo entonces, encontraría la manera correcta para expresarse. Sus emociones se lo indicarían en su momento.

– Por ahora, creo que sería bueno ir a ver a Konohamaru…

...

Fin.

...

 **新しい Notas:** Tuve muchas dudas sobre esto, pero después de tanto tiempo teniendo historias guardadas no me pude contener a sacarlas a la luz, si a alguien logra sacarle una sonrisa como me han sacado a mi tantas historias de aquí, me quedo más que satisfecha.  
Incluir muchos personajes me parece algo complicado, no siempre se como manejar a todos sin que se me salgan de las manos, jeje.  
Tomé para esto una parte del juego de Naruto: ultimate ninja storm 4, que me encantó, si les interesa pueden buscar en youtube "angeles y demonios" con el nombre del juego.  
El final creo que puede sentirse medio brusco, pero quise dar a entender lo que venía después en "The Last". Yo no creo que haya sido algo "insta-love", pienso que Naruto ha vivido ya varias cosas junto a Hinata, más las infinitas posibilidades de lo que faltaría por contar y que no se nos ha mostrado.  
Y bueno, hasta aquí mis notas.  
Buenas vibras!


End file.
